Bad Luck in the Shadows
by Rikuseroth
Summary: Once a Villain, then a Hero, now a Runaway, Jinx has left the Titans after her and Kid Flash broke up, and she has committed a crime against the Titans, but now the villains she betrayed as well as the heroes betrayed are both pursuing her. Despite all this, a new face stands beside her, causing her to work to save and help her new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Pursued by two different teams at once, Jinx ran. Two from each side had been after this time. Gizmo and Mammoth chased after her for H.I.V.E. while Robin and BeastBoy were after her for the Teen Titans.

'Dammit!'she thought' This is all his fault! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have left either team'

The event played over in her mind.

She had went to visit Kid Flash, it was the anniversary of their relationship, and she wanted to see him. She arrived at his house to see him with a blonde archer, making out. This infuriated her to no bounds. The feeling of betrayal was rampant in her heart. She touched the door, causing her power of hexes to blow the doorknob off. This startled both the speedster and the archer.  
"Babe, I can explain. It's a funny story and-"Kid Flash started, but was cut off as a sharp pain in his legs came unexpectedly. His legs were twisted unnaturally as Jinx trailed a hex from the wall to his feet trailing up his legs. She then went to the archer, grabbing both her arms. The blonde screamed, as Jinx charged her power of hexes into the other girl's arms, shattering the bones beyond repair.

Jinx hadn't realized what she'd done until moments after. Jinx ran. She ran as fast as she could. She knew the Titans would be after her soon enough. So, she fled to H.I.V.E. for help. She was greeted by her former teammates who immediately lunged at her with comment like "You betrayed us!" and "You left us!" Jinx barely escaped them, had it not been for the size of the door, she would've been captured by them. Jinx could no longer think of anyone who she could turn to.

Jinx eventually found a nice quiet place to stay. It was a cheap motel, but she needed the rest. She little money, but just enough to pay for a room and it wasn't too long before she fell asleep.

Jinx woke up, at first thinking it was all a dream, but opened her eyes to find she wasn't where she'd thought she'd be. Jinx began to cry as her life was over. She had no one to turn to. The Titans would hate her, her old team hated her, and she was now alone. A knock came to the door, and then the door was rammed in by a green ram, immediately prompting Jinx to start using her powers on everything as she jumped through a window, slamming Starfire to the ground. She got up before they could grab her and ran. She ran fast. As fast as possible, running into an alley. She looked back to see she was losing the Titans after her, but then into a large figure, knocking her down. It was Mammoth, accompanied by Gizmo. Jinx backed up and got up, ready to run, only to be cornered by the two of the Titans, Robin, and BeastBoy. Each duo looked each other over as they assumed they were all after Jinx. Each duo leaped toward her, to see who could capture her first, but each was blocked by dark barriers on each side.

"It really isn't fair for four on one, so let me make this fair"said a boy as he jumped down from one of the buildings around. He was a teenager, you could tell by his figure. He was slim. He dark hair that was covered by the hood of his jacket which was left unzipped. He wore skinny jeans that weren't too tight fitting, leaving room for movement. His jacket was black, and had buttons that could be buttoned over the zipper. His shirt was black, but had the word red spelled down one side.

"Don't get in our way Snot-brain!"Gizmo shouted angrily  
"Step aside. You don't need to involve yourself with her. She's a criminal"Robin stated as he cautiously walked closer

Robin saw that the dark powers displayed were similar to Raven's, but noticed they were also very different.

"Criminal or not, she's obviously scared an outnumbered and I'm here to make it even."the new teen said

"I didn't ask for help!"Jinx said to try and maintain her look

"Either way"he reached into the ground"I don't like to see one person fighting against great odds"he pulled his shadow into his hand, putting his hands together and then pulling at something, making what looked like a scythe. "I'll take the titans"he said as he lunged Robin who blocked the dark scythe with his own bo-staff.

Jinx was outwardly irritated at him, but was relieved on the inside as she was being charged by Mammoth with Gizmo flying over her with his jet pack, shooting a rocket at her. Jinx shot a hex at the rocket as she directed Mammoth into a wall. Jinx jumped up, grabbing the now panicked Gizmo's leg, and using her power to destroy his jetpack. She threw him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. With her two out of the way, she looked behind her to see the boy in combat with the two titans. This was her chance to run, but... Something inside made her stay and wait for him. She decided to watch and see what he's capable of.

Robin was locked in combat with the shadow wielder. BeastBoy turned to a bird and began to fly over them, but was grabbed by a shadow, and slammed into a wall, going unconscious. Robin seemed to intensify his attacks after that. He began to throw bombs and birdarangs when he had an opportunity. These were countered by shadow walls and spikes that would penetrate the projectiles. The two clashed with their weapons. As they fought. Shadow spikes would grow from the ground and cut Robin on his legs, chest, and arms. Eventually, Robin was tired and aching from the numerous cuts on his body.

Robin looked at him with some anger"Who are you?"  
"Well, my friends call me Matt, but you can call me Shade"Matt said as his scythe dissipated into the ground, restoring his shadow to its original form.

Jinx was impressed. She could tell he knew what he was doing and had some skill. "So, why is it that you helped me?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't help you just because you're pretty. What I said before is true though."he replied as he made his shadow like an elevator that lifted them up the building. There was a bag of money on the top that he picked up and slung over his shoulder.

"So, what now? They're just gonna keep going after me"Jinx said worrying about what to do next

"I think I have some friends that might be happy to meet you, and hey, maybe you can help me. If you follow me, I can tell you everything when we get there"Matt offered with a smile as he headed away from where they left the Titans and H.I.V.E. members.

Jinx didn't want to follow him, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. Being offered a place to stay sounded great.

It was 25 minutes of walking before they reached their destination. It looked like an orphanage. Matt led her to the side and he entered first.

"Hey, everyone, I'm back"he said loudly enough so anyone within would hear it

Jinx expected more teens or maybe gang members, but instead saw a dozen kids run up to him and hug him. Then a door closed loudly and silence was all that ensued. An older lady, with white hair, wearing a dress. She had a small girl with her. The lady's hand rested on the girl's shoulder. The girl seemed scared, and Jinx was about to go over to help her before Matt walked over to them.

"I got the money just as we discussed. This should last for the month, so let her go"he said with a stern tone as he put the bag in the floor, letting his shadow slide it to her. As it reached her, she let the girl go. The girl ran to Matt and hugged him.

"Good, good. Next time, have the money sooner, otherwise I'll have to... 'Punish' one if the children again"the lady said with a smile as she walked away with the money"I have to ask. Who is this girl and why have you brought her?"she stopped and asked, referring to Jinx

"I'm offering to let her stay here, and maybe she can help us, or I can always just get more money than usual in order to pay for her"

"Well, whatever you decide, make sure we have more money next time."she left the main hall

"Kids, go and get ready for dinner. I'll start on it in a few minutes."Matt then kneeled down to the girl who seemed about 5 or 6" Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Just on my back"she said sadly as she turned to show that her shirt was even bloody in the back. Matt seemed enraged to see this, but held himself back.

"Jinx, there is a first-aid kit in the cupboard, can you please bandage her wounds? I have to start on dinner and I don't want the other kids to whine"he said, his eyes pleading with her

"S-sure"Jinx replied

"Go with Jinx here, and she'll help make the pain go away"Matt said with a smile and she nodded

The girl grabbed Jinx's hand which surprised the pink haired girl, who continued to the cupboard.

She put some bandages on the girl's back after disinfecting what looked like lashings.

The little girl smiled and hugged Jinx afterward, thanking her for helping her and soothing the pain. Jinx felt a warm sense of happiness with this.

'Maybe I can really help them here'Jinx thought to herself as she went what she assumed would be the kitchen to find Matt cooking some food

"So, you can see why I asked for your help"

"How did this happen? Why can't you just use your powers on her?"

"She has a power of her own. She has a piece of herself planted on each kid, and she can cause pain for them and even kill them. Aslong as she's satisfied, I won't have to worry, but I can only do so much as one person. I've already been unable to save a few other kids"

"I... I want to help"

"Thank you. Dinner's almost ready, so wash up. Afterwards I'll get your room situated"

Jinx smiled at him as she went to go wash up for dinner. Knowing she'd be able to help and have a place to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Sorry for all the mistakes in the first chapter, but that's what happens you type up a chapter on your phone late at night. Anyways, hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It may seem somewhat out of place at times, but I kinda wanna start the plot already. I would actually like an oc or two.**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, or Jinx unfortunately, but I do own everyone associated with the orphanage they live in.**

* * *

Jinx threw a hex at the safe. Shade pushed the safe open, gathering as much money as he could. The two teens then exited through the side door, both laughing.

It had been a month since the teen known as Jinx began living at the orphanage. Since then, Jinx had taken a liking to the place and the kids. Jinx started to help out with cooking, taking turns with Matt. And before the month ended, the two hit up a string of banks, stores, and kiosks even. This pleased the old bag enough to let one of the 14 children go and the child was adopted. With this, Matt and Jinx had hope they could free the other kids as well.

The two had become what seemed like an unstoppable duo. The Titans couldn't react fast enough to catch them. The H.I.V.E. Five had no more places to rob since they were all hit beforehand.

The old lady that Jinx came to know as Ms. Hannah, had agreed to release one or two children each month. This made Jinx and Matt joyous at first, but this was only a "temporary high".

"Dammit! At this rate, we'll be doing this for half a year!"Matt said as he hit his fist against the wall in Jinx's room. The two often hung out in eachother's rooms.

"Matt, calm down. We've made progress"Jinx said from where she was sitting. In her room, she had a desk and a swivel chair that she would sit in and put her feet on the desk. Her room had a window, and a rather cozy bed.

"At this rate, the city will either run out of money, or tighten their security to make it impossible to get more money"Matt laid down on the bed

"Maybe, but aslong as we work together, we can definitely achieve our goals of freeing these kids. And I have to ask, why are you here in the first place?"Jinx sat up in her chair and turned towards him

"Well... that old lady is my mother..."Matt stared up at the ceiling.

"Woah! Seriously? I don't even wanna know who your dad is"Jinx was quite shocked with this knowledge

"Well, you know the Titans?"

"Yea"

"Raven has siblings. All half demons like her"

"Okay..."

"They were all told by their father, Trigon, to bring forth another possible host for him. And that's how I was born"

"Wait wait wait! So, that makes Raven your aunt? And so your a demon?"Jinx kinda slid her chair away from him at this

"Yea, she is. And I'm not full demon. Just a fourth. I guess I'm somewhat of a Demi-demon. Since I'm mostly human, I'm in full control of my demon side"

"Well, that's a relief. I was scared you might use me in some crazy ritual or something"Jinx sighed as she sat next to him on her bed

"We don't have to get more money till next week, so, how about we go out for a bit?"Matt sat up and looked at her

This took the pink haired girl by surprise. 'Is he asking me out on a date?'

"You don't have to if you don't want to"

"No! I'll go!"She blurted out

"Great, how about we go in about an hour?"

"That works"

"Great! See you then"he left her room with a smile and closed the door behind him

In her room, Jinx blushed and laid on her bed. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that this made her happy.

Matt walked over to his room across the hall. He was glad she said yes. He knew she had trouble with a guy in the past, but he believed he could change things with her.

The hour went by quickly, and gossip between the children spread twice as fast. The kids were all whispering about how Matt and Jinx were dating.

Jinx exited her room. Her hair was no spiked up into her usual horns. She put it down, letting her hair down as it passed her shoulders by a bit. She had on her usual choker. She was wearing a long-sleeved striped shirt that was purple and black. Black skinny jeans were another part of her attire at this moment. Jinx wore her usual boots.

Matt came out, staring at Jinx for a minute or two. Matt had on some skinny, but not too skinny, jeans that were darker blue. He wore a shirt that was black and had a red design on it. Jinx didn't recognize the marking.

"Well, I guess we should get going then"Matt said as he stopped staring. Jinx nodded, a light blush reached her cheeks. "Ok, Aaron, you're in charge till we get back. Don't let anyone get in trouble."Matt told the oldest kid as he and Jinx walked out the door of the orphanage.

Jinx let Matt lead her to each they place. They first went to a small restaurant. Afterwards, they went and saw a movie. It was a horror movie about some guy with a chainsaw. Jinx was genuinely scared and would jump and even screamed. Matt laughed at her every time, by the time they left, Jinx's cheeks were a dark red, embarrassed that she was scared. She got back at Matt for laughing at her. When he was getting a drink from a water fountain, she used her powers to make it break, causing it to spray him in the face. She couldn't contain her laughter as she saw his angry, wet face look at her. After Matt dried his face, he led Jinx to a small park. The two sat on a bench by a fountain as the sun set. Matt slowly put his hand on her hand. She was kind of surprised at this, but then made the effort to hold his hand. She watched the sunset through the fountain. Jinx turned to look at Matt, who instinctively turned to look at her. Jinx closed her eyes and leaned her head forward. Matt did the same. Their lips collided and they kissed. They didn't make out, only kissing, their lips parting soon after.

"Thank you, Matt. You've done so much for me"Jinx said with a smile

"I think at this point, I'd do just about anything for you"

"Aww, isn't that touching."a voice came from behind

The two teens the two teens looked to see a man that had a nice bulk of muscles. He wore a white tank top under a black jacket, black cargo pants, and white shoes. He had a darker complexion. His hair was unseen, since he wore a hood. What your eyes were drawn to, though, were his glowing red eyes.

"Why are you here?"Matt said with a stern voice. His gripped Jinx's

"Is it such a crime to visit my own son?"

This made everything clear to Jinx.

"Why after such a long time, though? You know I'm not interested in raising Trigon. And aren't you supposed to sealed in that pocket dimension Trigon is stuck in?"

"Funny story about that. Anyways, I want you to know that Trigon is near. And when he is closest to being raised, I will seek your assistance. And if you refuse, I will end everything you care for"He looked directly at Jinx before leaving.

"Jinx..."Matt looked to her, seeing her scared expression. "I have to alert the Titans. Raven should be able to help."

"But, what if they continue to go after me?"

"That's why I'll have a friend of mine hide you for me. He owes me a favor"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'd rather not help raise an inter dimensional demon that wants to destroy everything and everyone"

"Aslong as you're okay afterward"

"I can guarantee I'll come back fine"

The couple left the park. On the way back to the orphanage, Matt called up his friend, ensuring Jinx had a place to stay while The Titans were around.

"As soon as this is all over, I'll come back for you."Matt assured Jinx as he held her hands

"You'd better, otherwise I'll come for you"

The two kissed before they parted. Jinx would be staying with a nice couple Matt helped out a while back.

Matt took out his cellphone, dialing the number he'd been given to contact Raven. He pressed the call button.

"Hello?"a monotone female voice asked

"Aunty Raven, we probably haven't met, but I'm Matt"

* * *

**So, if anyone is confused on where I got the name Jared, it's from Dc Universe Online. He is the embodiment of wrath between Raven and her brothers. Anyway, R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Aunty?"Raven asked, a palpable tone of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm the son of Jared, and I desperately need your help to prevent Trigon from rising."

"Jared? Isn't he sealed away with... Wait! Trigon!?"

"Maybe it'd be best to show you. Come to the old orphanage. You can bring the other Titans too."

"Okay, tell us everything you know," She closed her communicator.

Matt waited on the steps of the orphanage, patiently tapping his foot. He was willing to wait, but he couldn't help being anxious.

It was 20 minutes until the Titans arrived.

Raven was the first to reach him, but as soon as Robin and Beast Boy saw him, they jumped into action.

Robin threw a birdarang at him, while Beast Boy turned into a falcon and flew at Matt. Matt was about to form into his shadow to defend himself, but stopped , as both Beast Boy's attacks and Robin's birdarangs were stopped by the obsidian energy of their fellow Titan, Raven.

"What are you doing?" Anger was apparent in her voice.

"This is the guy that helped Jinx escape!"Beast Boy spoke up as he changed back to his normal state.

"That's the guy that beat both of ya'll? If he can beat Robin, he's got to have some skill."Cyborg put in his two cents, which received a glare from Robin.

"Anyways, I don't think we should trust him." Robin glared at Matt.

"In order to prevent the Trigon from rising, maybe we should give him the listening ear." Starfire said with her usual positive outlook.

"Fine! Go ahead and tell us what was so important."Robin seemed irritated.

"Well, first off, I wanna tell you that since I'm mostly human, I'm in full control of my demon part. So...,"Matt put his hood on, closed his eyes, and two more opened above his, all four eyes glowing red. "this only amplifies my power and allows the use of magic," he then closed all his eyes and took his hood off "so, my powers are what I manifested as a human. But when I was conceived, it was by the order of Trigon. From what I'm aware of, I have some cousins that are in the same position I am. Anyways, my father, Jared, told me that Trigon was close to being free and that he wanted my help to free him, otherwise, he swore he would kill everyone I love."

"When exactly was this?"Raven asked.

"About an hour ago, while I was on a date with Jinx."

"That's all I needed to hear." Robin pulled out his staff and began walking towards Matt.

"Jinx isn't our top priority, Trigon is." Raven flew in front of Robin.

"Before I forget, I have something else that is remotely troubling to tell you,"Matt took his jacket off to reveal tattoos and scars all of his arms. The tattoos resembled the ones Raven had when Slade and Trigon were working together and succeeded in raising Trigon. "I'm supposed to be the most powerful out of my cousins, so I was chosen to be Trigon's host when he rises."Matt balled his fists in anger. He never wanted to be a demon. He never wanted to have powers. Since he was stuck with both, he hated himself and his parents. He still remembered the hellish training his father, Jared, had given him in order to master his demonic powers and magics.

Raven knew how he felt. She could feel the anger, the sadness, and she was able to tell he was scared. Raven was then compelled to do something no one had ever thought she would do. She walked up to him, and hugged him the same way a caring mother would comfort a child if the child was scared. "Don't worry, it'll all be over once we seal Trigon for good."Raven assured him.

Matt had felt something he never felt from his own mother. He felt the warmth of someone who cared. Who actually cared /for him/. This was completely different than what he felt with Jinx. He had fallen for Jinx, but he now began to feel a motherly/sisterly warmth as he returned the hug to Raven. "Thank you."

Meanwhile:

Jinx laid on the bed in the guest room of Matt's friend's house. The man Matt knew was named Alex, and he was living with his fiancé, Alisson. The two had no complaints when Matt asked them to let Jinx stay with them, since he had helped them when they really needed it. The two were nice. They went well together. Jinx liked them almost instantly. The only thing that annoyed her about them was when they asked about Matt. They would always ask how Jinx felt about him, what their relationship was, and if she had any future plans with him. Besides the relationship question, Jinx wasn't completely sure yet. She liked Matt, but still needed to forget about the reason she was on the run in the first place. Until then, she didn't want to get too close to Matt, so that she wouldn't hurt him or involve him in her mistakes. Jinx heard a knock on the door.

"Jinx, dinner is almost ready," Alisson spoke from behind the door.

"Okay, I'll be right there."Jinx remained where she was on the bed. She then thought about what Matt's father said just an hour ago. It gave her the chills as she got up, deciding to get ready for dinner, hoping everything was alright with Matt.

What Jinx didn't notice, though, was that two sets of glowing red were watching her from the alley across the street. She did see something out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked, it was gone. Just as she finished washing up for dinner, hair still down to her shoulders, the doorbell rang. She heard Alex answer it.

Then came a scream from Alisson as a loud thud hit the ground. Jinx raced out of the bathroom to see Matt's father, Jared, holding the head of Alex. He dropped it, as a beam shot from his eyes and onto Alisson, igniting her in flames. She screamed, running around, before finally falling with no more words sounds to come from her mouth. Jared then turned to Jinx.

Jinx was horrified. Too scared to run. Too scared to move. It wrapped righty around her like a cobra, and she stood there, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she thought of how the nice couple was now dead.

"I'd like to borrow you as motivation for Matthew." he said as an eerie smile grew itself in the man's face. His four, glowing red eyes staring at her.

"Matt..." was all she was able to say before he encased her in some sort of magic cage that he picked up, carrying her into a fiery portal he erected.

What happened next would affect Jinx, Matt, and even The Titans in more ways than one.

* * *

Please drop a review. Special thanks to Gadget/itsasuperherothing


	4. Chapter 4

Be amazed as I drop chapter four for you guys. Here it is. It's kinda short though. The next chapter will be MUCH longer.

* * *

In her magical cage, Jinx could hear clearly, but people outside couldn't hear her at all. Jared set her cage down in an empty building. She wasn't sure where she was, and she only knew how much she wished she could see Matt.

Meanwhile

"If I let you guys take Jinx into custody, you'll be able to protect her from Jared, right?"Matt asked Robin.

"Yes, in order for her to have a fair trial."

"Well, I'll call her and have her come down here." Matt took out his cellphone and dialed Jinx's number.

Jinx's cellphone rang in her pocket. She had forgotten all about it in her fear. Jared had left her there alone, so Jinx answered.

"Matt! Thank god!"

"Jinx? Is everything alright?"

"No, nothing's alright!"she said as she began to lightly cry.

"What happened? Are Alex and Alisson okay?"

"No... They're dead..."

"What!? They're dead!? What happened?"Matt was shocked to hear this. When the Titans heard someone died, their somewhat anxious faces turned into concerned ones.

"Your father came, and he killed them, and he took me, and I don't where I am."Jinx was obviously effected by whatever she witnessed.

"If he used some sort of magic to move you, Raven or I may be able to recast it in order to reach you."

"Okay, please hurry, I don't know when he'll be back-"Jinx was then too scared to continue as he reached into the opening of her concealment and grabbed her cellphone.

"Hello, son. I'd love to have you and your aunt join me. Your little girlfriend has already joined me."

"If you harm her in any way, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Yes, let your wrath consume you. Hatred is your greatest ally."

Matt closed his phone.

"He has her. My father has her." Matt began to pace back and forth

"Has who? You don't mean Jinx, do you?"Beast Boy asked

"Yes, he has her, and he wants Raven and I to find her." Matt continued to pace. "But I know it's a trap."

"I won't let you endanger anyone from my team." Robin said in a rather angry tone.

"I'm going alone." Matt said, already walking towards the direction of where he knew Jinx should've been.

"I'm not letting you go alone. Jared is dangerous. This may be him raising Trigon. And I'll be able to seal him away." Raven rose from a shadowy portal in front of Matt.

Robin seemed angry at her. It was apparent Robin saw himself as responsible for all Titans. This was probably why he was so eagerly after Jinx. Whatever Jinx had done before Matt came, had effected Robin personally. But that tale is for another time.

Robin let Matt and Raven go, knowing he couldn't stop them both from walking straight into a trap.

Raven and Matt reached the apartment of Alex. The door was still open. Matt saw the body and disembodied head that lay on the floor. He nearly threw up. It was the first time in a long time since he had seen a /dead/ body. Raven tried not to pay the body too much attention, as she directed Matt away from it as well, starting her short scan for signs of magic. Her hand glowed with her usual obsidian energy. She moved her hand over many places. Matt made sure to watch her and her techniques. Raven made it look easy, but her magic affinity was much greater than his. She moved her hand over a wall, the energy turning a white. Her eyes also glowed white as she used a tracing spell.

"I know where they are." Raven, confident in her abilities, opened a black portal that was supposed to lead to where Jinx and Jared were. She held out her hand to Matt, and the two entered the portal, quickly exiting on the other side. They were in some kind of empty building it seemed. In the middle of the room was some sort of magical cage, with Jinx inside of it. Jinx seemed both overjoyed and worried that Matt was there.

"Looks like you showed up."

* * *

Here it is. The forth chapter. It was rather short, but I stopped it right there because it just seemed right.

Read and Review please. Also, again, a special thanks to my new editor Gadget.


End file.
